


A Hidden Garden

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Other Lives - Modern Brigid and Sarita [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Secret Garden inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita finds a hidden garden in the walled gardens at their estate, and shows Brigid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Garden

Brigid followed an impatient Sarita towards the walled gardens on their property. She took a moment to gaze upon her wife in loving admiration. Her long black hair was pulled back into a fancy braid, with crimson flowers woven in. The flowers matched the flowing, low cut dress she was wearing.

Sarita looked back at Brigid, her green eyes narrowing. "Come on," she exclaimed, as though if Brigid didn't move fast enough the gardens would vanish.

Brigid combed her fingers through her curly dark red hair and shook her head. "I'm right behind you, love," she replied, adjusting the basket of food on her arm. 

She frowned, her green eyes closing briefly when she saw how Sarita was carrying her violin case. "Hold it by the handle love," she called out after her wife, and quickened her pace to catch up with her.

 

She frowned at the door she never knew was there. She played in the gardens countless times growing up and it surprised her that there was something she missed. 

Sarita pulled a chain over her head and tested the key in the lock. "It works," she proclaimed excitedly. "Let's see what's inside."

Brigid marveled at the hidden space as she entered. The plants had become wild and over grown, but it added a sense of whimsy to the garden. Maybe it was a place where faeries live, she thought in amusement. 

She watched Sarita run to the tree. One of the lower branches had a swing tied to it. Brigid smiled watching Sarita swing on it, unable to fathom how the rope was still strong, even after how long the garden seemed to be abandonned for. 

Brigid leaned against the tree and looked at the surface of the pond, mostly still with waterlilies floating on it.

 

"I'm hungry," Sarita commented, disturbing the silence. "What did you pack?" 

"A spinach and artichoke quiche, popovers, grapes, and a couple of sausage covered hard boiled eggs, with a couple of flasks of wine," Brigid replied as Sarita spread their blanket out on a bare patch of earth. She set the basket down and started to set the food out.

"This is delicious, but why so much?" Sarita quirked an eyebrow at Brigid as she took another bite of her quiche.

"I figured we would be out here for a while, and would need a snack as well." Brigid grinned at her before she finished her sausage covered egg. She wiped her hands on her black pants, drawing a frown from Sarita, and opened her violin case.

 

Brigid leaned against the tree where she can both see the pond and Sarita dance. She began to play, knowing the music by heart. She always played the same songs for Sarita, mostly. Sometimes, she would play a new one to see how Sarita liked it.

 

Sarita twirled around, the skirt of her dress flowing around her, like a flower floating in the breeze. She smiled at Brigid and blew kisses at her whenever she faced her. 

She always loved the music her wife played, and remembered the first time they met. It was after one of Brigid's concerts, love at first sight. She knew when they kissed for the first time later that night that they were going to get married some day.

Sarita was snapped back to reality when she noticed the music stopped playing. She looked over at Brigid and saw her laughing. She tried to scowl at her wife, but ended up laughing with her. "I did it again, didn't I?" She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when the music ended.

"You did, but so did I," Brigid told her, still laughing. "Come here, and give your wife a kiss." She held her arms out and Sarita ran to them. She pulled her close and kissed her deeply as she slowly lowered them on to the blanket.


End file.
